


Keeping Watch

by darkangel86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Feels, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post 2x19, Post-Break Up, Sad Alec, Sad Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: Catarina sighed.Again.She cared very deeply for the little warlock child that Magnus had brought to her the day Valentine attacked the Institute. She hadn't hesitated to take her in when Magnus had showed up with her. She was cute. Very bright. She listened well and that especially ensured that Cat liked the little darling. But if she asked one more time where Magnus' Shadowhunter was, she was seriously contemplating a spell to mute her hearing for the foreseeable future.





	Keeping Watch

**Author's Note:**

> You all had to know this was coming. I had to write something. Especially with Madzie being back.

Catarina sighed. 

Again. 

She cared very deeply for the little warlock child that Magnus had brought to her the day Valentine attacked the Institute. She hadn't hesitated to take her in when Magnus had showed up with her. She was cute and very bright. She listened well and that especially ensured that Cat liked the little darling. But if she asked one more time where Magnus' Shadowhunter was, she was seriously contemplating a spell to mute her hearing for the foreseeable future.

“Madzie. Please. I've already told you that you're going to have to ask Magnus about, um-” Catarina stuttered. She really should know this Shadowhunters name by now.

“Alec!” Madzie exclaimed stubbornly, her little eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms angrily over her chest.

“Yes. Alec. You need to ask Magnus about him, sweetheart. I know nothing about him or his whereabouts.” Catarina said one more time, closing her eyes and crossing her fingers in hopes that Madzie would let it go. Or at least go and finally talk to Magnus.

Madzie was angry. She'd been in Magnus' loft for two days and she hadn't seen Alec once. She'd asked but no one would tell her where he was. It couldn't be that hard to keep up with him. _He's as tall as a tree_ , Madzie thought. She really wanted Alec. She missed him. He was nice to her. He didn't yell at her or flinch away like she was a monster. Madzie liked Magnus very much but she wanted Alec.

“There's my little sweet pea,” Magnus voice broke through Madzie's thoughts and she turned quickly, taking a step back, making herself just out of Magnus' reach. In front of her Magnus' step faltered. “Darling?” He asked, clearly confused and for a second Madzie felt really bad. She didn't want to upset Magnus. He was awesome. But. She wanted Alec.

“Where's Alec?” Madzie demanded and Magnus' breathing stuttered in his chest.

“I do not have time for this.” Catarina muttered as she stood, patting Magnus on the back and wishing him luck as she left the two to hash it out in peace.

“Darling?” Magnus asked again, straightening up and clearing his throat as he avoided the glare that Madzie was currently focusing on him.

“Where is Alec, Magnus?” Madzie asked again, standing just a little taller herself.

“Alec-Alexander is at the Institute, sweetheart. Where he works. He's going his job.” Magnus said carefully, suddenly nervous about the way Madzie was eyeing him.

“But he hasn't been here for days!” Madzie exclaimed. “He knows I'm here, doesn't he? Why hadn't he come to see me? Is he mad at me? Does he not want to see me anymore? Did I do something wrong?” Madzie questioned, her little voice breaking as she spoke. Tears filled her eyes and Magnus felt his heart break.

“Oh. Oh no. Sweet pea. Alexander isn't mad at you! Of course he's not!” Magnus hurried to assure her.

“Then where is he?” She asked yet again. Her determination was strong. She wasn't letting this go.

“I told you. He's working.” Magnus said again, adverting his eyes from the little girl.

“You're lying.” Madzie accused and Magnus' gaze snapped to her.

“Excuse me?” He asked, surprised.

“You're lying. Alec would never not come to see me if he knew I was here. His work is dumb. He cares about me! I want Alec!” Madzie screamed and Magnus stumbled as her voice shook the room.

“Sweet pea-” Magnus started, taking a step forward only to be thrown back by a blast of Madzie's power. He watched as the little girl in question ran from the room, her quiet sobs echoing down the hall before the slamming of her bedroom door rattled the loft. Magnus sagged back against the bookshelf he'd been thrown against in frustration. 

In her room, Madzie wiped angrily at the tears on her cheeks. If Magnus wouldn't explain why Alec hadn't been to see her, then Madzie would just have to find out for herself. She waited, listening to Magnus move through his home. She waited until she heard the door to his room slide closed. She waited still, just to make sure he wouldn't be interrupting her plan. 

As quietly as she could, Madzie made her way out of her room, silently closing the door and locking it behind her. With a snap of her fingers she unlocked the front door to Magnus' home and stepped out into the hallway. Snapping her fingers again she locked the door back. She'd been to the Institute before. Even if it was with that crazy man who had hurt her, Madzie was still sure she knew the way. 

Pulling her little jacket securely around her, she made her way outside in search of Alec. She would find him and she would make him tell her why he hadn't been to see her. She wasn't worried though because she knew Alec cared about her. She knew he would never lie to her. 

&&&

Alec was exhausted. It felt like he'd been stuck in a perpetual loop of days that never seemed to end. It didn't help, obviously, seeing Magnus walk away from him again. This time at the side of the Seelie Queen. Like his week hadn't been difficult enough. All he wanted was to sleep. Preferably for the next three days but with Valentine still out there he knew it wasn't possible. Maybe just a quick nap though. He was no good to anyone if he passed out from exhaustion after all.

Just as Alec stood with the intention of just sleeping for an hour on the couch in his office, the door to his office banged open harshly, startling him.

“What in the-” Alec started, only to stop almost instantly. His eye widened in shock.

“I found her outside the Institute, yelling about needing in to see you.” Jace said, smirking, as he released Madzie's hand so she could practically hurl herself into Alec's arms.

“Madzie? What? Where did yo come from?” Alec asked, panicked. 

“No one would tell me why you hadn't come. I missed you.” Madzie said as if that explained everything. Alec watched as Jace carefully stepped back out of the room, this time smiling, as he closed the door, leaving the two alone.

“I've missed you too, Madz.” Alec said, smiling at the little girl in his arms. “But. I don't understand. How did you get here? Who brought you? Is Catarina okay?” He asked, rambling as he went.

“I walked. Myself. She's fine.” Madzie answered, waiting for the answers to register in Alec's mind.

“Wait. You walked here. By yourself?” Alec exclaimed, his eyes frighteningly wide in alarm. “Madzie! You can't do that! Its not safe! You could've been hurt!”

“I'm fine, Alec! I wanted to see you and Magnus kept saying you were working. But I knew. I knew you would have come to see me if you knew. Right? You would have, wouldn't you?” Madzie asked, desperate for Alec to confirm what she already knew.

“If I knew what?” Alec asked, still confused.

“We're all staying with Magnus. At his house. I've been there for days and you didn't come!” Madzie explained further and Alec stilled.

“I didn't know. Madzie, I didn't know.” Alec said softly. “Of course I would have come to you if I'd known you were here. You know that.”

“I did. And I told everyone so! But grownups don't listen!” Madzie argued and Alec couldn't help but grin.

“They really don't, do they?” He asked her, chuckling as she continued to pout. “But I'm listening now. Did you need me for something? Is that why you kept asking everyone where I was?”

“No. I just.” Madzie sniffled in his arms, tightening her hold around his neck. “I missed you and I wanted to see you.”

“I've missed you too, Madz.” Alec whispered against the top of her head before he placed a kiss there, hugging her tightly. “But you can't just leave without telling someone. Or taking someone with you. Its really not safe right now.”

“But Magnus made me mad.” Madzie insisted urgently.

“Magnus has been under a lot of pressure lately so I think you should probably give him a break.” Alec said sadly. “I am happy to see you though. I am always happy to see my favorite girl.” He grinned at her when she giggled happily. “Just don't tell my sister I said that, okay? She'd kick my butt if she knew someone had taken her spot at the top of my list as my best girl.” Alec winked at Madzie causing her to laugh rather loudly in his ear.

“Can I stay with you, Alec? Please.” Madzie asked and in the back of his mind Alec knew he shouldn't. He knew he needed to call someone and let them know Madzie was with him, that she was safe and there was no need to worry. He knew he should do it but Alec was so tired it didn't even cross his mind.

“You okay with taking a quick nap here with me? Cause I am so sleepy, Madzie, its unreal.” Alec said with a lopsided grin.

“Course.” Madzie said with a yawn as she laid her head down on Alec's shoulder. Dropping down onto the couch behind him, Alec kicked off his boots and swung his legs up onto the couch. He groaned as he stretched out completely, for the first time in what felt like days.

“Wanna stay with you.” Madzie said sleepily against his neck and Alec smiled and tightened his arms around her. It wasn't long before they were both asleep, still clinging tightly to one another.

&&&

Outside the still partially open door to Alec's office, Magnus let his head fall back against the wall in anger. He was mad. At himself. Not Madzie and not Alec. He'd made so many mistakes and now he could add Madzie to his list. Magnus really needed a drink.

Of course Magnus knew where Madzie had been since the second she'd used her magic to unlock the doors in the loft. He'd followed her, at a safe distance, knowing instantly where she was going. He should have stopped her. He should have never let her get outside of his building but she'd wanted to see Alec so bad. Magnus had decided to let her be, to let her have her way. Still following her closely though. He wasn't so far gone that he'd let an eight year old child wander the streets of Brooklyn at night. Even if it meant dealing with Alexander. Except. Instead of making his presence known, Magnus had hid back, in the shadows, letting his little sweet pea have what she wanted without him being there to interrupt.

He'd messed up and now he had no idea how to fix it. 

Sneaking another look into the office Magnus saw Madzie fast asleep on Alec's chest, her hands clutching tightly at her shirt. Alec himself seemed to be holding onto Madzie for dear life. Magnus felt his heart break a little more at the sight. As quietly as he could he closed the door to Alec's office. There was no point in bothering either of them. It was late and they needed as much sleep as they could get. Resigned to his own fate, Magnus dropped down to the floor, making himself as comfortable as he could. He could tell himself it was because he was too tired to walk all the way back to his loft. He could even try and convince himself that was why he now sat on the floor outside the office of the man he loved, with the little girl he'd fallen head over heels for. Magnus could try but he knew. The two most important people in his life were in that room and he would be damned if anything or anyone disturbed them. If it meant sitting watch all night, keeping anyone from bothering them, then so be it. It was the least he could do for either of them. He owed them both that much.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: Uh, did I hear Luke right? Did he tell Alec to give Maryse his best? Oh holy crap. They're really going to do the whole Luke/Maryse thing aren't they??? I. I'm excited for this. Yes. I am!


End file.
